


walking in a winter wonderland

by horlik_aholic



Series: 12 days of ziall fics [5]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Christmas Party, Fluff, M/M, Zayn literally falls into Niall's arms, art major!zayn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 03:47:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2908214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horlik_aholic/pseuds/horlik_aholic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>you slipped on a patch of ice and i happened to be walking behind you and you fell into my arms wow you’re really attractive au</p>
<p>Zayn quite literally falls into Niall's arms</p>
            </blockquote>





	walking in a winter wonderland

**Author's Note:**

> day 5 of my 12 days of ziall fics !  
> idk dude i come up with some lame ass titles. sorry ! im finally posting again, my 12 days of ziall fics obviously did not go as planned but the holiday season is still upon us so im going to keep on and post as many as i can!

Niall is a  _free man_.

He’s fucking ecstatic: he’s officially finished his last final of the semester and his frat is having a huge Christmas party in a few hours and he’s ready to fucking  _celebrate_.

Mostly he’s looking forward to the alcohol. Liam makes the best eggnog; it’s so strong even Niall gets properly drunk off it, and he fully intends on drinking his weight in eggnog and pints. He plans on ending the semester with a bang before winter holiday begins the following day, and this is the time from him to make it happen.

By the time he turns onto his road, Niall’s practically skipping with his excitement. Multiple times, he nearly crashes into the innocent pedestrian using the path ahead of him, and he continually needs to restrain his eagerness to avoid that. His efforts turn out to be in vain however, when they get onto the sidewalk just in front of his frat. There's a blur of movement as the stranger’s foot slips from beneath and he goes falling backwards, feet flying in the air.

Niall barely has time to think before he’s reacting, darting forward a step and thrusting his arms out to break the man’s fall. He lands solidly in Niall’s hold, dragging both of them to the ground in a much more controlled way, with Niall sinking to his knees to support the suddenness of the man's weight in his arms.

The guy seems embarrassed, mumbling curses under his breath as he turns to Niall to apologize.

"Sorry mate, got two left feet like. Stupid of me."

It’s then that Niall catches sight of his face and his mouth goes dry. He doesn't give himself the chance to fully appreciate the sight before him, scrambling to his feet and rushing to correct the man, “No way bro, totally my fault!”

The guy looks confused, and Niall realizes he should probably explain. “My brothers asked me to put salt down this morning, but I woke up late for me final and had t’ rush out. So sorry about that,” Niall brushes himself off before extending a hand out to the stranger, “M’Niall.”

"Zayn," the guy nods, accepting Niall’s hand and looking a bit uncomfortable with it all. Zayn is very attractive by anyone’s standard— strong sharp jaw, high sculpted cheekbones, dark eyes framed by thick lashes. Exactly the kinda guy Niall would love to pull at the party.

Aesthetic aside, Niall is genuinely concerned by the way Zayn is hunched over rubbing at his ankle. He goes to take a step and stutters, before Niall slides in alongside him for support. He lets Zayn’s arm clutch tightly at his shoulder while he slides an arm around the slim waist to steady him.

"Alright," Niall decides, hoisting Zayn up a bit, "Let’s get you inside. Leemo’s a bio major. Or was it chem?" He shrugs, "I dunno. One of those science-y ones. Point is, he should be able to check ye out, no problem."

Zayn obliges without an argument, wincing in pain anytime he tries to put more than a little weight on his right foot. He tries to hide it, but Niall can feel the way he tenses up with each step and,  _Christ_ , not only can the frat not afford a lawsuit, but he’s also managed to injure what is probably the most attractive man on campus.

Sick.

Niall calls out to Liam when they make it inside, resting Zayn against and wall and rushing to grab a chair for him. He's just got Zayn settled when Liam walks in, scratching at his stomach absently.

Liam gives Zayn a polite smile like he's trying to decide if he recognizes him before giving up, turning to Niall, “W’Sup Ni?”

"Zayn here slipped on ice and injured his ankle. Think you could take a look?"

"Um," Liam shifts slightly, looking amused, "Well like, thing about that is I’m a physics major, bastard. Should know that," he slaps Niall upside the head before turning to Zayn with a smile, "Lucky for him I had to take basic bio and anatomy classes to fulfill the pre-reqs. So I’ll give it my best go and see if I can help."

Niall pulls at his hair absentmindedly while Liam checks Zayn’s ankle. He’s not really paying much attention to Liam’s ministrations; his entire focus is on Zayn.

"Do ye go to school here Zayn?" Niall asks, certain that he wouldn't have missed a face like this on campus, even in passing. 

"I do, yeah. Stick around the art building for the most part though, like. Don't have much reason to be anywhere else." He shrugs. 

Niall's eyes light up, "You're an art major?  _Sick_  mate, wanted to major in Music meself but," he waves his hand, "Parents weren't too thrilled with the idea. So, sound engineering it is then."

His mouth curls into a big smile that Niall wouldn't mind seeing more of, and he's about to respond when Liam interrupts. 

"Hard to tell exactly without an X-Ray, but seems to be just a sprain. I'm no expert but, think you'll live mate."

Liam's eyes crinkle in silent laughter when Zayn mutters "Thank fuck," under his breath. Giving Niall and Zayn a nod, he disappears into the hallway again, leaving the two alone. 

Zayn turns his body to face Niall, "M'not a music major, but. Do a bit of singing as well, actually. You sing?" 

Just in case Niall wasn't in love with the bloke enough already. He fucking  _sings_. "A bit yeh, mostly play the guitar though. Been doing it since I was just a boy, when me Da bought me my first guitar for Christmas. Loved it ever since. D'ya play any instruments?"

Zayn lets out the smoothest, warmest laugh Niall's ever heard, "Yeah bro, I play a  _mean_  triangle. Could start a band, us." 

Niall cackles, has to wait a moment to catch his breath before he can properly reply, "Yeah yeah, for sure. Our first album would obviously be punk-rap Christmas, lead single about how you nearly died slipping on ice but you pulled through simply because punk  _never_  dies."

"You're mad," comes Zayn's breathless reply, neither of them able to keep a straight face with the absurdity of it. 

"Yeah, well," Niall grins, wiggling his eyebrows and giving a little shrug, "So Mr. Art Major, ever been to a proper frat party?"

He crinkles his nose, "Not really my scene, like."

"Not sure if I should be relieved or offended," Niall laughs, not quite ready to give up, "Well how about this, ever been to a proper Christmas party?"

Zayn nods, "'Course, yeah. Who doesn't love a good Christmas party?"

"Aha! Well you should come to the Sigma Phi Delta party tonight, 10pm. Y'know, I wanna check up on that ankle of yours, make sure we don't have a possible lawsuit on our hands," he smirks, already knowing he's won.

Zayn makes a face.

"Fine, and I guess your physical health is also  _minorly_  important. A tiny bit." Niall puts on his most charming smile, just waiting for Zayn to cave.

There's a pause as Zayn stands, gingerly putting weight on his ankle to test it out. He takes his time, brushing himself off and shrugging his coat on carefully, not turning back around until he's got a hand on the doorknob, "Alright slick, I'll stop by, get Liam to have another look at my ankle," he winks, fucking  _winks_ , "Maybe I'll catch you around, yeh?"

Niall catches the briefest flash of a smile before the door swings shut behind him.

For a moment he just stares after Zayn before he lets his head thunk back against the couch.  _Fuck_. 

* * *

 

It's nearly eleven and Zayn is  _late_. Niall has strategically positioned himself near the door, allowing himself only half-assed socializing as he scopes out the entryway, waiting for Zayn to make an appearance. His frat doesn't have that hideous misogynistic 5:1 girl to guy ratio that some frats have, but he'd put Zayn's name on the list anyways. Just to be safe.

Pouring himself a third glass of eggnog, Niall's finally starting to feel a buzz from the alcohol when out of the corner of his eye, he sees Zayn slip in quietly. He doesn't even make an excuse, just abruptly turns away from the girl from his history of music class he'd really only been half listening to anyway.

Zayn's barely three steps inside before Niall's resting a gentle hand on his forearm. His face is flushed and his grin is wide as Zayn locks eyes with him.

"Ye made it."

"Well," Zayn shrugs, trying to hide a smile of his own, "M'not one to miss a Christmas party."

Niall can't even reply, just takes another swig of his eggnog and grins dopily at Zayn. They stand at just about the same height, if anything Niall's got maybe half an inch on him. Belatedly, he thinks to ask, "How's the ankle, then?"

"It's on the mend," Zayn's grin is teasing. He raises his leg and flexes the offending ankle in the air between their bodies, "Might need someone to kiss it better though, y'know. To speed up the process and that. Could ask Liam."

With an amused roll of his eyes, Niall takes a step closer. "Liam's no fun anyways, straight as an arrow, that one. Also, its a proven fact that the curative powers of my kisses are 100% more effective than Liam's."

Zayn gives a low whistle, reaching up and snatching Niall's Santa hat to place it atop his own head. "You make quite a convincing argument," he pauses in mock contemplation for a moment, tilting his head to the side and letting the fluff of the Santa hat dangle before answering, "Luckily Liam's not the one I came here for, anyway."

A dubstep version of  _Santa Bab_ y comes on just then, and Zayn practically doubles over in laughter. " _Frat bros_ ," he laments, grinning wickedly at Niall. He leans in close to Niall's ear, whispering conspiratorially, "Any mistletoe in this place, then?"

Niall's brow furrows momentarily while he wonders desperately why they hadn't thought to hang mistletoe, before he relaxes again. "No, but I've heard that eggnog makes a  _great_  alternative to mistletoe. It's uh, safer for the environment or summat. Not to mention  _way_  more romantic." He holds his mostly empty cup above their heads and wiggles his eyebrows at Zayn. 

"You're cute for a frat boy, y'know," Zayn grins, tipping his head forward to catch Niall's lips in a kiss.

He's not even thinking, drunk on eggnog and the Zayn's taste when he mutters into Zayn's mouth, "Thank  _fuck_  I forgot to clear the sidewalk this mornin'."


End file.
